Recently, progress has been made in the development of stretchable electronics. Many unconventional applications such as implantable biosensors, wearable electronics and stretchable displays have been made possible by such electronics. Yet most of important stretchable electronic components such as transistors are still based on silicon materials. Few efforts have been successful in utilizing other semiconductor materials to configure stretchable transistors.